


Malec Moves

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dance!AU, M/M, There's more characters, but i'll tag them when they become more relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: 20 year-old dancer, Alec Lightwood joined The Institute of Dance's professional ballet company a year ago and so far, life is good. But, now that he's 20 he needs to decide what he wants in his life and if he truly wants to commit to a ballet career that could be brief and short and possibly ending in an injury. Decisions don't get any easier when Magnus Bane joins the company and Alec has to decide if he even wants to try romance at this point in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray that I finish this fic lol.
> 
> I have a dance background and also my family works at/owns a studio, BUT if I get anything wrong don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> (I know the title was totally goofy but when a friend came up with it I had to lol)

Alec had been dancing for thirteen years now. Ever since he was 7 and his parents signed him up for a ballet class with his twin sister, Izzy, Alec Lightwood had been in the ballet studio known as the Institute of Dance, or more simply “the Institute”, more than anywhere else. His blood, sweat, and tears had been put into his dancing and it had finally paid off when he was invited to join the Institute’s professional company a year ago. He was happy there, and the company felt more like family than his mom and dad did.

“Annnd one, two, three, four, and _straight legs, Clary, we’ve talked about this,_ and one, two, three, four…” Luke Garroway counted their combination and corrected them smoothly, without getting off the beat of the music. It was one of Alec’s favorites, _glissade, pas de chat, glissade, grand pas de chat_. He always liked jumps, he remembered excitedly jumping around during ballet classes when he was little.

Jace bumped Alec’s shoulder as they watched the first group do the combination. “Hey, are you coming with us to dinner tonight? We wanted to welcome some of the newbies.” Alec shrugged in reply. “Sure, I’ll be there.”

A few new dancers had joined the company recently. They weren’t in their class yet, the highest level, but Alec had heard through the grapevine that they were all pretty good. It was impressive, especially since Alec heard a few of them were from a different dance studio. Maybe that was just the elitist in him, thinking that the Institute was better than than some of the other studios in the area...well, it was true.

Besides, Izzy was probably going too, and with Jace and Izzy out Alec would be home alone. As much as he liked his alone time, he needed to get out more and have some fun.

* * *

 

Dinner was after class at a local restaurant across the street after classes ended, which was around 6:30. You could tell they all finished a class, all sweaty and in joggers or sweatpants. Some of the girls still had their hair in a bun and their leos on.

The newbies seemed since enough. Alec wasn’t the best at putting names to faces but he caught the names. _Maia, Meliorn, Raphael, Lydia, Dot, Magnus._

“So how long have you been dancing...Magnus?” Alec asked, praying that he was right. “Magnus” was nice, one of those people who you knew lived to entertain. _Also_ he was cute, so if Alec messed up he’d probably kill himself.  
“That’s right.” Magnus smiled at him, and the first thought that came to Alec’s mind was _“Are you fucking kidding me?!”_  
“Sorry, I’m really bad at putting names to faces.”  
“Let’s hope I have a memorable face.”  
_“Ooohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.”_  
“...Yeah.” Alec replied lamely.  
“Well, I’ve been dancing since I was really little, but I started taking formal classes at around...nine? Yeah, nine. My family didn’t have much money to start earlier, but I like to believe I’ve made up for it.”  
“We’ll see on Saturday, right?” Jace chuckled. Sunday was company class, crowded but fun all the same.  
“Right.”

The rest of dinner seemed to go by in a flash, everyone was nice and happy to have some time off all together.

“Did you really just drop food on your crotch?” Jace teased, grinning at Maia.  
“Do _you_ want food on your crotch?” Maia replied to uproarious laughter.  
“Fight _after_ we pay the bill, please.” Alec laughed when Jace punched his arm.

Dinner thankfully ended without a food fight and Isabelle, Jace, and Alec set off to go home together after saying goodbye to the group.

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle all lived together in their apartment. At first it was just the twins together, but after meeting Jace the two of them saw him as a brother. When Jace had nowhere to go, they let him stay in their guest room, then the guest room turned into Jace’s room.

They all worked together well, most arguments were solved without issue and together they made decent money with the three of them being paid as professional dancers and Alec with his part time job as a bartender a couple nights a week. He had the weekend shift since it was all the time he had the spare, and really the only reason he had it was he was scared of the commitment of being a full time professional dancer.

“They were nice!” Izzy said as she started taking her hair out of her bun. “We should hang out with them more, invite them over here sometime.”  
“Yeah, that would be fun.” Jace nodded. “Maybe on a day Alec doesn’t have work so we can all be here.”  
“I don’t have to be there if it’s easier.”  
“Alec, you’ve been hiding in the apartment until tonight. You’re gonna be there.” Izzy said, clearly not wanting to be fought on the matter.  
“Fine. But don't blame me when you have to wait months."  
"Come on, Alec! Stop worrying and being so introverted and  _live_ a little!"

* * *

Alec had turned 20 recently, and now that he wasn’t a teen anymore he wanted to get his life in order. He loved to dance, he really did, but most dance careers were short and more often than not ended in injury. If that happened, he wouldn’t have much to fall back on and that was a scary thought. The only skills he had was dance and bartending, and he definitely didn’t want to be a bartender for the rest of his life.

Alec let out a sigh as he laid on his bed. This is what he gets for staying up late, he needs his sleep and when he doesn’t he thinks like this. He wished that he was like Izzy, they had the same parents lecturing the same thing Alec worried about day after day and somehow it didn’t affect her. She just kept going and became a beautiful dancer. He wished that he could put that anxiety but he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t. But he wanted to learn how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus arrive early to Saturday company class and take some time to get to know each other better. Later, when Alec goes to work and takes Jace with him, he thinks about his currently non-existent love life, then finds conversation with someone he wants to get closer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! I'm thinking about making the schedule for this fic once a week for the sake of my sanity lol. But, speaking of that, there will be a two week hiatus since I will be going on vacation to Australia. I may update during that time, but probably not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Alec!”

Alec looked up to see Magnus walking into the studio for the company class. He smiled at the other man and waved. “Hi, Magnus. How’re you?”   
“I’m doing alright, thanks. I’m a bit early, aren’t I?”   
“By about thirty minutes.” Alec nodded. “I just wanted to be early today. Stretch out a bit more.”   
“For thirty minutes?” Magnus smiled.   
“...I like my alone time. What about you?”   
“An extravert through and through. I think I just read the schedule wrong.”

Magnus put down his bag next to his spot at the bar before making his way to where Alec was sitting on the ground. He sat down, spreading his legs as far as they could and then leaned forward as far as he could so he could stretch as he chatted to Alec.   
“Have you been liking being in the company?”   
“Yeah, it’s been great so far. I’m from a different studio, and I like how you guys teach way more than they did. Not that they were terrible, I just like this way better, you know?”   
Alec nodded. “Just wait till November, that’s when Nutcracker starts. Most of the company get principal roles, and it’s pretty fun. We usually donate some of the money from  ticket sales to a children’s charity, for Christmas spirit, you know?”   
“I can’t wait.” Magnus smiled again and Alec couldn’t help but smile back. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Alec spoke. “We do various movements and some other story ballets throughout the year. It keeps you busy.”   
“I bet. And you have a job as well, right? That must run you ragged.”   
“Yeah, well, I like working.” Alec said with a shrug.   
“If I had a schedule like that, I don’t think I could function. My Sundays are for relaxation and relaxation only.”   
“I like being alone, with too much free time I get pretty fidgety.”

Magnus nodded. “If you have a bit of free time, maybe we could hang out together sometime?”   
Alec smiled a little. To be honest, he was nervous to actually hang out alone with Magnus, even though he really wanted to.. “Uh, sure. That would be great.”   
“Awesome! When do you have time?”   
“Uhh...Thursday, I think. In the morning.”   
“Alright, here, give me your phone.” 

Alec reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, handing it to Magnus. The other man took it and put in his number. “Here, now you have my number. Now give me yours.” There was another shuffle of phones before Magnus looked up and smiled again. “Text me sometime.”

The rest of their chat was nice, really nice. Alec liked talking to him, and he liked talking to him now that they were by themselves and not surrounded by noisy people. They made plans to hang out at Alec’s on Thursday, which was great since Jace and Izzy had their own plans on Thursday other than classes. When people started filing in, Magnus smiled and got up. “I’ll see you later, Alec.”   
“Yeah, see you.” He smiled back.

Class went well, Magnus and Alec didn’t talk much during but that didn’t stop Alec from thinking about their conversation. He liked talking to Magnus. He wanted to talk to him again.

But, despite that, Alec simply waved goodbye when he, Jace and Izzy headed home. 

* * *

Before Alec headed off to the bar for his shift, he had to shower and change out of his sweaty dance clothes. No one wanted a sweaty bartender. When he was finished getting ready, he left his room and started heading out.

“Are you going to work? Take me with.” Jace said, looking up.  
“I rather not watch you hit on people while I’m trying to work, thanks.”  
“Just for that, I’m sitting at the bar all night.”  
“Hate you…” Alec mumbled, grabbing his keys. “C’mon, I’ll drive. Jace and I are leaving, Iz!” He called out to his twin as he and Jace left the apartment.

Alec had been working at the bar, The Hunter’s Moon, for a few months now and he _still_ wasn’t too good at it. Making and serving drinks was something he was fine at, but the social part was still _so hard_ . Maia had just gotten a job there as well, she told him so when they all went to dinner, and he had heard that she seemed to be a natural. It just wasn’t _fair_ . Yes, he only had this job so he had something to fall back on in case his dance career failed, but he wanted to at least be _good_ at it.

When Alec and Jace arrived to the bar, Alec was _not_ happy to see that Jace was true to his word and sat his ass on a barstool on the bar. He sighed and waved at Eric, who was the bartender who had the shift before his, and switched places with him. Jace grinned up at him. “Hey, bartender, could I have a beer, please?”  
“Fuck yourself.” Alec grumbled as he got Jace his beer, but when he placed it on the bar Jace was distracted looking at someone across the room.  
“Someone catch your eye?”  
“Guy in the glasses and the Star Wars t-shirt.” Jace gestured to the young man he was talking about, then downed his beer and got up. “Don’t wait up for me.”

As he watched Jace go, Alec couldn’t help but think about his own abysmal love life. The last guy he dated was Thomas, and that was a mistake because if a friend’s reaction to you coming out is “Hey wanna come over to my house? ;)”, you should probably think hard about if you really want that or if you’re doing it because you think you should. Needless to say, that relationship crashed and burned. And ever since then, his love life had been basically barren. Every once in awhile he’d go on a date, but they never really lead anywhere. Or maybe they could have and Alec was too scared to try. That was usually the case with most things nowadays: Alec was too nervous. He was too nervous to try to find someone, he was too nervous to quit this job he was clearly not good at and be a full time dancer. He was even nervous to agree to hang out with Magnus earlier that day.

As he watched Jace talk to the guy in the Star Wars t-shirt, he wondered if he could ever be as confident as Jace seemed to be. If he could make decisions as easily as he could if he really tried. And as Jace began to walk off with the guy in the Star Wars shirt, Alec sighed and paid attention to his job. He shouldn’t wish to be someone else, it’s not healthy to think that way anyway.  So, he didn’t. He pushed the thought completely out of his mind.

By the time Alec got home, he was exhausted. Talking to so many people for so long made him want to crawl into bed and sleep forever, which was exactly what he was he was going to do until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He shuffled off into his room and turned on his phone.

[Text from: Magnus] hey alec! i’m not sure when your shift ends but i wanted to say hello. :)

Alec smiled down at his phone as he sat down on the bed. He took a moment before deciding what he wanted to say.

[Text from: Alec] Hey, Magnus! My shift just ended. Had to watch Jace pick up a guy but other than that nothing really happened.   
[Text from: Magnus] oh that sounds like a bucket of fun.   
[Text from: Alec] It’s all I live for.   
[Text from: Magnus] sorry i must be keeping you up. I’ll let you sleep now.   
[Text from: Alec] No, it’s not a problem. I can stay up for longer.

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr ](https://www.larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's Alec's favorite combination ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqeg73MQz60)  
>  Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr ](https://www.larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, I want to set everything up before I go on.


End file.
